User talk:Ivan247
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stick Ranger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 07:35, June 14, 2009 (Please note: This is an automated message.) New Strategy I have a new strategy and would like you to review it (and then add it because im lazy). I call it "Corner strategy." it involves going to the corner of a boss's range to sort of "out range" the boss. It only increases the distance of the attack and hopefully the enemy attack stops or disappears. It seems to work only in full water areas and fish bosses that use mines (it works on sub shrine too!). it possibly can be used on other underwater bosses and flying bosses too ( you might need to combine the bait strategy for that). So try it out and see if you like it. I also used that strategy when I am playing with my 3 Priest + Sniper team. This is pretty good. You should make an article on this and let other users improve it. Ivan247 03:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't know though, Ivan. Even thought it is more than simply being far away from the boss, it revolves around outranging it, so I think it would better be placed as a "sub-strategy" in the outrange strategy page. ZoshiX 04:09, January 23, 2011 (UTC) well, maybe it should right under the outrange strategy with a little indent like this (for some reason i cannot tab) Ownage777 20:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC) spaces don't work either???Ownage777 20:04, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Is not unceserry!!!! I created this debates because I would the Wiki are perfect but I would more debates!!!!! The poisoner 12:29, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Stop trying to change everything here... 12:50, January 19, 2011 (UTC) The debate for Mask already ended, so moaning here is simply useless. For Tree and Wave, their consensus are long built, so debates are not necessary here. I would have assumed good faith on you, but your behaviour simply removed the right for me to do so. Ivan247 13:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) In addition, I finally discovered that you are starting debates merely because you just want to change EVERYTHING in the wiki to what you like, while ignoring consensus or truth. You even made a French wiki to made this more serious. Such behaviour is NOT how a wiki runs and is simply unacceptable. Ivan247 13:27, January 19, 2011 (UTC) comment please? are you going to comment on my new strategy for SR? comment please? are you going to comment on my new strategy for SR? Ownage777 00:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) whoops i made two Okay, Ivan... I just updated the image so I can use copy-paste for future projects. So, "axe" it away! HankGuideDude 15:49, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll get To Work Later... I'm sick and need to get off the computer, so I'll finish the adoption stuffs later. Ludicrine 21:31, February 2, 2011 (UTC) OK. I also agree that too much computer usages actually harms people. Ivan247 04:40, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Listen to this! Pascal stole all of the pet ideas into "their" wiki! Is there anything to do 'bout this?? HankGuideDude 16:10, February 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Ludicrine has finnaly lost his marbles... Well, I'm NOT an admin there so I have NO control over there. Maybe ask Poisonshot to do so.Ivan247 04:55, February 4, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE HELP! I just lost my mind. Do you have clearance to ban Pascal5333? He stole all the ideas from my Adopt an Enemy and posted them on the French Wiki as his own. LD 16:10, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Petz You can haz jur petz nao. LD 16:59, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Lvl 10 Ivan, I don't think that they'll ever get to Level 10 items. After all, since they keep the the level number in a 3x5 box it would be very difficlut to write get a ten in there. Oh, and isn't there a Level 4 Explosion's card already?-- ''page/ '' 13:54, February 5, 2011 (UTC) In fact, after some SC viewing, I think they'll only reach LV 8. Well, some of us are really creative and created level S. Ivan247 13:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) It is rare, we don't know the future yet. But they MIGHT get to level 10 items. Just note that FINALY the Level 4 Jewels are out! :D Garfield2436 14:32, Febuary 14, 2011 (dosen't have a wikia account) Party I can use your Hartred image for 1 or 2 image for my big party? :-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 14:20, February 6, 2011 (UTC) The image is NOT made by me. Please ask Ludicrine, the creator of this image, for permission. Ivan247 14:23, February 6, 2011 (UTC) The Double Swordsman I like this idea, but can you use the word "Dual" instead of "Double"? Because it's shorter.. kind of. HankGuideDude 14:34, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's OK. I may consider about this. Ivan247 14:43, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Double Sword Great idea!But I think Beamsword more fitting than laser sword.The poisoner 15:40, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I also thought of Beamsword, but I'm afraid that you'll tell me I copied your Spark Beamsword. Only if you can give me permission to use this name. Ivan247 04:09, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can.The poisoner 12:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Ivan247 13:49, February 7, 2011 (UTC) My new idea I need a list!This is for my new class, the torchman. Weapons *Torch *Burning Torch 1 *Iron Torch 1 *Burst Torch 1 *Spark Torch 1 *Poison Torch 2 *Ice Torch 2 *Helium Torch 2 *Purple Fire Torch 2 *Fire Flashlight 3 *Iron Flashlight 3 *Burst Flashlight 3 *Spark Flashlight 3 *Poison Flashlight 4 *Ice Flashlight 4 *Helium Flashlight 4 *Purple Fire Flashlight 4 *Choose 5-6 *Choose 7-8 *Same of other all. *Beam Torch for 9-S. The poisoner 16:31, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Ray Box for 5-6 (I have to use them for my Physics experiment on optics) and Spotlight for 7-8. Ivan247 04:23, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Your New Class is awesome! Your Dual Swords Man Class is awesome. I wish that class is on the real game soon. Speddos 19:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I want Ha55ii to put it in the game for real. Speddos 19:59, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I think me also, but I think a miner appear.The poisoner 23:59, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Only if I can tell Ha55ii about my idea in Japanese. I can only write in Chinese and English. Ivan247 06:30, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Referendum Hey, could you check the Referendum soon? Apparently, I can't move pictures! Are you able to move pictures? Also, are you one of the people who have a decompiled version of Stick Ranger or something? You know what I'm talking about, right? The thing they use to find the drop rates of items?-- ''page/ '' 21:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC) For moving pictures: Firstly, you click the image, then click on the magnification glass at the lower right corner. Then follow instructions as written on . Ivan247 03:54, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : Nope, it isn't there. Take a look yourself because I can not find it! I seriously don't know if I'm doing something wrong or something, but I can not find a rename or move option on the file pages! It is driving me nut!-- ''page/ '' 20:10, February 12, 2011 (UTC) It's here: . Ivan247 05:28, February 13, 2011 (UTC) HELP 70.82.38.36 make vandalism!The poisoner 23:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I also happy you make ideas. Sub-pages How do you create sub-pages in your profile. I dont want to post everything i like on a single page (that will be too much). Samuel17 23:55, February 8, 2011 (UTC) You have to make a new page titled "User:Your username/Page name" Ivan247 03:36, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Help! I poisonshot, but all page I enter(except Stick Ranger), I not loged. 11:48, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Uhm......, Try to log out then in again? Ivan247 16:40, February 11, 2011 (UTC) What the helc... Did you just ban yourself from my pet page? Anyway, why's there a delete template on my LostMarbles thing? LD 22:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm not banning myself, but just tesing that template and see if I can turn it into your private template. But it failed, and I didn't remove it. It's removed now. Ivan247 03:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) And I also removed the delete temp from the Lost Marbles one. Ivan247 03:57, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Spark Som! For comparing spark as powder because it bouncing, he a bouncing powder!Make the Super Ball also.The poisoner 12:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Snake? It look like a snake, but it jump.Seriously, it jump, that cannot be a snake.I thing Jumper more good than snake.A snake crawl.The poisoner 13:00, February 12, 2011 (UTC) But just dont think like in real life. Eels in that game dosen't looks like an real-life eel, but just we named it eel, since eels have a long body. Dont name every species. That sounds weird in english (probably it could be a good name for French). Just dont do like your French wiki in Danball wiki. Samuel17 15:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC) And the enemy, Fire Snake from the Mario series's body looks almost exactly like the SR snakes. I dunno if this does not have any relation. 17:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol you right (many Mario ennemies is like some mario ennemies, dragons and eels makes me think of Fire Chomps). Samuel17 22:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) A HORROR ARE IN THIS WIKI 114.130.38.22 make vandalism!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1Example:Onigiri is bad food, and make on gunner page:Ivan247 is a bad guy, my wiki enemy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ban it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The poisoner 18:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC) When a user can, I thing it turn me to admin!The poisoner 18:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Flaming.png Notice the 666 on the spider's health... 12:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I know it, but that's not the main point, so it's ignored. Ivan247 14:03, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I know that you know that... 14:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Virus Dual Sword 2 Idea, Virus Dual Pointed Sword Idea. Virus Dual Sword 2 AT 6-9 Range 20 AGI 16-24 Type: Virus MP 70 Bonus Time (0.2 sec) Virus Dual Pointed Sword 4 AT 10-16 Range 20 AGI 20-26 Type Virus MP 90 Bonus Time (1.0 sec) How do you like it. Sky Hawks 02:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) That's pretty good, but I'm not using any new types for him. Maybe I'll put them as unofficial weapons. Ivan247 04:50, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Sky Hawks 03:33, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I,ve now made a Virus Dual Pointed Sword 4 Sky Hawks 00:47, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Speddos He begins to believe that happyman is an idiot!That bad express!The poisoner 12:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) PG box hacking how can i hack the boxes to make them gigantic? it doesn't say how on the Box (Powder Game) page. Ownage777 01:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, but the hack is probably banned. Ivan247 08:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Speddos Pushed It 'Speddos pushed it, he did another cyber bullying message to Happyman2341 I think your warning on his talk page should take effect now. 'Sky Hawks 01:09, February 18, 2011 (UTC) This is supposed to be a cyber bullying free site but when speddos came in, now its not. Sky Hawks 01:12, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Also what about his Ideas for Stick Ranger Weapons, Ideas for Stick Ranger Compo Item and Ideas for Stick Rabger classes? he cold possibly put those sware words in those areas. Sky Hawks 01:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Speddos is a criminal, hes probably not 18 or 19, he could be 5, 12, 27 or 56. Speddos also has an account on DAN-BALL (Speddos and Speddos2). Is it possible to delete all of his uploads on DAN-BALL. And he made fun of Katty Perry on Powder Game but luckly Ha55ii deleted his upload... Sky Hawks 01:30, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Plus he dosent wanna delete his uploads. Sky Hawks 01:32, February 18, 2011 (UTC)